


Deeply

by YukinoKoe



Series: Truly, Madly, Deeply [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First time with a man, M/M, Omake, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Plot is in the Main Story, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoKoe/pseuds/YukinoKoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ukai gets over his worries about dating and sleeping with a man for the first time, he finally accepts that he can have sex with the man he loves.</p>
<p>Bonus Chapter to <i>Truly, Madly</i>, but works as a standalone piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> This bonus chapter takes place between chapter 8 and chapter 9 of my fic _Truly, Madly_. If you haven't read that, I highly recommend checking it out since it will give some context to the situation of this story. But if you're just here for two guys doing the do, don't worry; you are in for a treat!

A light rain started to drizzle down on Ukai and Takeda when they left the school. By the time they arrived at Ukai’s apartment, their hair and clothes were slightly damp. But neither of them cared. Before Ukai could even kick off his shoes, Takeda was on him, reaching up into his dripping hair to pull him forward into a bruising kiss. Ukai stumbled forward, slamming Takeda against the wall next to the door with a resounding thud. “God, the walk back felt like it lasted forever,” he muttered in a low, husky voice that made Takeda squirm with need. Ukai thumbed a strand of Takeda’s curly hair, rubbing the droplet of water that formed between his fingertips. “This takes me back. It was raining back then too. Hard to believe we’ve been dating for two weeks now.”

Takeda’s fingers snaked under the back of Ukai’s t-shirt, his fingers splaying against Ukai’s broad shoulder blades. “No offense, Keishin, but I’m not interested in small talk,” he whispered, pressing his lips along Ukai’s jaw. “I want your mouth to do other things right now.”

Without hesitation, Ukai dove for Takeda’s mouth, taking his bottom lip between his own lips. He sucked playfully on Takeda’s plush lower lip before adjusting to deepen the kiss. Ukai’s tongue swirled against Takeda’s, only pulling away for the occasional exploration of the inside of Takeda’s mouth. Takeda reached up and pulled Ukai’s headbands out of his hair, carelessly letting them drop to the floor. His fingers tangled in the damp blond locks, pulling the younger coach into deeper and more needy kisses.

They stumbled to Ukai’s bedroom in a haze of kisses and shed jackets. Ukai tripped backwards, landing on his bed with a laugh. Takeda hungrily climbed on top of him, wantonly loosening his tie and dropping it off the side of the bed. He followed suit with his belt and gave Ukai an unexpectedly promiscuous smile. His fingers danced under Ukai’s shirt as he moved to pull it up over Ukai’s head. Ukai helped the older teacher pull the shirt up and off, tossing it to the side, careless to where it would end up. 

Takeda stretched his slender torso up and slowly started unbuttoning his own shirt. His fingers were shaking with adrenaline, and he frowned as he struggled to work the buttons. “Wow… This was going so well. And now I’m getting flustered before we even start…” he stammered, flushing a bright crimson. His body drooped forward as his fingers slipped trying to pull a button through its hole.

Ukai reached over and started handling the buttons for Takeda. He looked into the teacher’s wide brown eyes and smiled. “It’s okay. We should take it slow. I want to savor this.”

Takeda laughed and his arms went limp, letting Ukai handle the buttons of his shirt. When it fell open, Ukai pressed his hands against Takeda’s chest, pinning the teacher down to kiss him from jaw to navel. Takeda squirmed and moaned under Ukai, his arousal growing apparent as Ukai’s kisses trailed lower. Ukai swallowed nervously. He hadn’t yet seen Takeda fully naked. Even during their most heated make out sessions, they were never fully undressed. Ukai felt nervous knowing that for the frst time, it would be a man’s body writhing under him. But it wasn’t just a man: it was Takeda. Gorgeous Takeda. Perfect Takeda with pearly white skin that was so smooth and soft and flat. Ukai could run his hands along Takeda’s body and feel every little divot of his body along the flat plane of chest and stomach, unobstructed by sharp angled muscles or the curve of a woman’s breast. It fit perfectly against Ukai’s body. Ukai rested his forehead on Takeda’s stomach just below his ribs and breathed in heavily. “What’s wrong?” Takeda asked, shifting slightly to look at Ukai from his position.

Ukai looked up, a sloppy grin tugging at his lips. “I’m thinking about how damn lucky I am. Sure, I’m nervous, but fuck. You’re perfect.”

With a red blush staining his nose and cheeks, Takeda lurched forward to give Ukai a peck on the lips. “You say you’re not a poet, but then you go and say things like that.” He leaned in so his lips ghosted against Ukai’s ear and whispered, “It makes me so needy for your cock, Keishin.” Ukai’s breth shuddered as he exhaled, and Takeda gasped and pulled away, ashamed of saying something so forward. “Oh, god… Why do I get so embarrassed saying sexy stuff like that? I haven’t been this nervous about sex since my first time… I guess I just don’t want to screw things up. Not with you.”

It was Ukai’s turn to lean down to kiss Takeda. He pressed his nose against the older teacher’s and said, softly, “Impossible. You would never screw things up.”

Takeda pressed his head against the pillow, not looking at Ukai. “I don't know about that. It’s been so long since my last time. I… I haven’t slept with anyone in seven years.”

Ukai nearly choked. Sure, it had been a while since his last time, but seven years? Takeda was practically a virgin again! Ukai could feel a weight of pressure on him to perform to make up for those seven years. And he hadn’t slept with a man before. His palms started to sweat as he thought about Takeda’s expectations. Were they high? Did he even remember what to do? Ukai wasn’t exactly sure what he needed to do, and the fear of hurting Takeda bubbled up in his chest. “Take a deep breath, Keishin,” he thought. “You’ve done your research. You love Ittetsu. And even if you screw up, he’ll still love you. I think…”

“Keishin? Now you’re starting to worry me. You’re so quiet…” Takeda said, looking at Ukai with his big benevolent eyes.

“You’re not the only one that’s getting flustered,” Ukai responded, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

Takeda smiled, pressing his hands softly against Ukai’s cheeks. “So we're flustered together,” he breathed, each word hitting Ukai with overwhelming emotion.

Ukai shifted off Takeda to remove his sweatpants and boxers before returning to help Takeda out of the rest of his clothes. He marveled at the sight of Takeda, lying on his bed bare and blushing with the faintest bashful smile. Takeda reached up and removed his glasses, setting them aside. “I can’t see anything far away, so you’re going to have to get really close, okay?”

“Okay,” Ukai responded against Takeda’s lips before kissing them. Their bodies pressed together, rubbing and colliding in ways that evoked the most sensual moans from them both. Soon, their hands were exploring places not yet touched. Ukai let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Takeda stroked the underside of his balls. He started to realize the benefit of having a male lover: Takeda knew just what to do to make him feel so good and push him towards the edge. Ukai dipped down to trail kisses along Takeda’s jaw. “I don’t think I can do this much longer. I need to be inside you.”

Takeda hummed in response, grunting as Ukai nipped at his neck. Ukai reached over to his dresser, fumbling for the lube and condoms he had stashed there when he first started dating Takeda. “I didn’t get anything fancy… Not sure what you like when it comes to this stuff.”

“It doesn’t matter. Just don’t be stingy with the lube. I’ll try to relax, but it’s been a while… Don’t freak out if I say it hurts. We’ll just take it slow.”

“Freak out?” Ukai asked, pulling away from Takeda. “You promise you’ll let me know if I’m really hurting you, right?”

“I promise,” Takeda whispered, pushing back Ukai’s bangs before flopping back onto the pillows.

Ukai thought back to his research and squeezed the bottle of lube over his fingers until they were slick. He inhaled deeply before pressing his fingertip against Takeda’s dusky pink hole. Takeda winced as the finger went in, but smiled shakily. “Sorry…” he mumbled, his eyebrows tilted with concern. “The first one always takes me by surprise.”

Ukai nodded, and leaned down to kiss Takeda lovingly, pumping his finger to help Takeda acclimate to the feeling. It was strange to Ukai: the feeling of putting his fingers inside of another man, but not unpleasant. Takeda was warm and tight, and the way his hole clenched around Ukai’s finger sent a shiver of arousal down Ukai’s spine. Takeda whimpered and moaned, crying out Ukai’s name and demanding another finger. Ukai obliged, inserting a second finger. He was met by a loud, lustful moan. Ukai was drenched in sweat now, and his whole body felt like it was on fire. His fingers moved without any thought or indication, scissoring and stretching as Takeda writhed under him. As Ukai grew more comfortable with the situation, his movements became more erratic, inciting even louder moans from his significant other. “One more finger, okay?” he whispered. “Then the real deal.”

“Okay,” Takeda reassured. “Please, Keishin. I’m not sure how much longer I can last, even with just your fingers. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Why do you have to go saying stuff like that?” Ukai asked, turning away from Takeda. His face flushed even more vibrantly than it had been. “I won’t be able to even look at you during practice without thinking of how fucking hot you are.”

Ukai pressed his third finger in, earning a soft grunt from Takeda as he grew accustomed to another digit. He still felt tight around Ukai’s fingers, but flexible. His whimpers sounded less pained and more pining with every splay. Ukai gripped Takeda’s waist with his free hand, holding the older man up to more easily receive his ministrations. Takeda reached his arms around Ukai’s neck, pulling himself up to kiss the juncture of Ukai’s neck and shoulder. “I’m ready,” he whispered into Ukai’s ear. By the tone of Takeda’s voice, Ukai knew it was time.

When Ukai pulled out his fingers, Takeda turned over onto his knees. He looked back at Ukai with a small nervous smile and gripped the bedsheets, bracing himself. Ukai ripped open a condom packet with his teeth, rolling it down his length. He then squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his palm, coating his latex-covered shaft until it was nearly dripping. He gripped Takeda’s cheeks, spreading them apart and lined himself up. “Okay, I’m putting it in,” he warned before spreading Takeda’s hole with the flushed tip of his cock.

The feeling was so different from Ukai’s past experiences. It would take some time to get used to the tightness and the sound of Takeda’s own cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust. But that certainly didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. He pushed in slowly, adjusting his hips with every thrust to find that sweet spot that would send a moan ripping through Takeda’s throat. Takeda’s hands were curled into fists, gripping the sheets as he teared up slightly. “Oh god, it hurts so good, Keishin. Faster.”

They resituated so Takeda faced Ukai, his legs angled out and hooked around Ukai’s thighs. Ukai rocked his hips faster, thrusting harder than before. His fingers were gripping dents into Takeda’s hipbones, and his breathing was labored. Each thrust was punctuated by a grunt or moan from them both. Ukai thrust his cock to the hilt inside Takeda, half worried he was going to rip the smaller man apart. The tip rutted against Takeda, eliciting a wanton shout of response. “There! Oh god! Keishin!” Ukai hit that spot over and over, his cock twitching with excitement every time Takeda moaned. “Keishin! I’m… I’m…” 

Takeda came with a breathy shout, making a mess of his stomach. Ukai could feel he was close too, and he leaned forward to kiss Takeda. He pulled out with a loud squelching noise before breaching his own orgasm, splattering the condom with his seed. He breathed heavily, hardly holding himself up anymore. Ukai stripped off the condom and tossed it in the trash by his bed, but didn’t wipe himself off. Instead, he turned over and kissed Takeda sloppily. Takeda returned the kiss, and whispered with a lopsided smile, “We’re gross.”

“Don’t care,” Ukai whispered back, nuzzling his face into Takeda’s neck. 

Takeda laughed, adjusting their positions so he could comfortably lay on Ukai’s chest. “I guess a seven years’ break didn’t throw me off too badly. The first time I had sex, I came as soon as the guy put his dick inside me… It was so embarrassing! I was kinda worried the same thing would happen today. Especially with how good you made me feel.”

Ukai smiled, “Yeah. I told you before, but I’ve never fucked a guy before. I was kinda worried I wouldn’t like it. And that really freaked me out because I like you too much to not want to sleep with you. But you were amazing.”

Takeda flipped forward and looked deeply and passionately at Ukai. “Keishin,” he whispered, resting his head against Ukai’s chest which still heaved with exhaustion. “I love you.”

Ukai smiled and beckoned Takeda forward to seal their lips together in a slow, meaningful kiss. When they separated, he pressed his sweat-slick forehead against Takeda’s and whispered back, “Yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
